livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Premiere-A-Rooney
Premiere-A-Rooney is the first episode in season 2 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on September 21, 2014 and received 2.0 million total viewers. Overview Liv's premiere of "Space Werewolves" is the same night of the Wisconsin Cheddar-Brat Fest. Episode Summary It's time for the annual Wisconsin Cheddar Brat Cheese Eating Contest. Liv, having not been there for four years, is excited to be participating in the Cheese Rolling contest with Maddie. Right before the contest, Whitney, the assistant director of Space Werewolves, arrives and tells Liv that a competitor movie, Lunar Foxes has moved its premiere to next weekend, which happens to be same night of Liv's premiere. Whitney thus moved the Space Werewolves premiere to that night. Liv gets packed but remembers her promise to Maddie, who overhears Liv leaving and gets upset. While getting her phone, Liv's hair gets caught in the meat grinder, and she has to cut her hair off as a result. She arrives at the contest and Maddie is soon banned from helping a blinded Liv but she manages to beat Pete, much to Maddie's delight and the twins recline. Meanwhile, Parker and Joey participate in the Slippery Sausage contest. When Parker learns that Joey cannot catch, he creates rings for Joey that are actually magnets and metal sausages. The episode ends with Liv using a foam crown to cover up the cut end of hair and the whole Rooney family, plus Johnny Nimbus, attending the Space Werewolves premiere. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Kurt Long as Johnny Nimbus * Ryan McCartan as Diggie Guest Cast *Mim Drew as Whitney Gurra *Ron Pearson as Pretzel King Trivia *This is the Season 2 premiere. *The whole family, including Johnny Nimbus, goes to Hollywood. *This is the first red carpet event of the series. *Karen gets promoted to vice-principal of the school. *There was no change to the theme song, even though it's a new season. *Diggie is an exchange student in Tundrabania, since he left because of Maddie going to the Junior Olympics. *Whitney cures in this episode. Goof *In the scene where Maddie uses her crutches to flip her book open, the brown book ends up being moved first. But at the end of the scene, it's the blue book that is open on the floor and the brown book is still closed. *In a scene, where Joey and Parker were talking in the kitchen, there was the poster from "Sing It Loud!", while in the next scene, the poster was with Space Werewolves. *Liv said she missed the Cheddar-Brat Fest, and they won the Cheese Roll Contest, but she was in Hollywood, though she might have come back. Gallery 'Video Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2014 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episode aired in September Category:Season Premieres Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Season Premiere